


I'll Drink it Straight from the Pot, Thanks.

by woopsforgotadam



Series: Of Misfits and Norse Gods [3]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe-Avengers, Avengers AU, Deaf Character, F/M, Lyon Vastia as Clint Barton, PTSD, Sherry Blendy as Natasha Romanoff, post the winter soldier, symptoms of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-18
Updated: 2015-02-18
Packaged: 2018-03-13 16:48:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3389078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woopsforgotadam/pseuds/woopsforgotadam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He didn't know many things, and she didn't always say much. But where Lyon, or Hawkeye lacked in hearing, he made up for in seeing. So she didn't have too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Drink it Straight from the Pot, Thanks.

**Author's Note:**

> Lmao so there's an au idea that mixes my two obsessions. Avengers, or Marvel in general and Fairy Tail. ft.
> 
> Lyon as Hawkeye  
> Sherry as Black Widow  
> Jellal as Captain America  
> Minerva as Hulk  
> Gray as Iron Man  
> Laxus as Thor
> 
> All were casted by yours truly and the lovely Jana. If you wanna know more, just ask!

He wasn't entirely sure what made her come here, just that she was in fact, here. His farm in Iowa had been more of a place for him to go to for quiet since he found out he had it. During his first vacation in SHIELD after his brainwash experience by an angry Norse God, he spent a nice week and a half at the farm before calling Sherry, a month later he was in Brazil for a job.

It seemed appropriate to come here after SHIELD's disbandment. Before he moved completely the newly dubbed Avengers Tower.  What made Sherry join him, though, he wasn't sure. As far as he was aware, she was settled in the Tower. He didn't ask any questions when she walked in, supporting a cast on her right arm. She was public enemy number one for a bit, he knew, but he didn't expect her to come in such a condition. Or at all.  He let her in with one phrase leaving his mouth, "I'd hate to see the other guy."

Since then, people have contacted him to get to the infamous Black Widow. All conversations went as follows:

"Sherry? No I don't know where she is."

"I heard she was with Fullbuster."

"Who's Sherry?"

"I heard she is literally on the moon."

"Nah, I don't grow cherries on my farm."

"Tut mir leid, aber ich spreche kein Englisch"

The last one earned a dry comment from Sherry, who was lounging on his couch and patting his dog, Carl, "Your German accent is terrible."

He couldn't argue with that. He was better with French.

They spent the time together, and it was nice. During the day, at least. They would pretend to use some of the 200 acres as an actual farm and plant things, other times they would spare with each other and run. Carl would of course, run with them and sometimes even kill birds. Lyon would do target practice, using birds or Sherry as moving targets. The latter was done with a part of a scarf hanging around some body part as target. She never got hit under his watch. She once even bought him a whole dinner set to use as moving targets, throwing them herself and he hit every one. Other days, they would watch old movies, new movies, whatever but rarely the news. The bad days would be spent in bed, with each other for comfort. Holding one another, telling stories of better days. There, he got a gist of things. About what she did remember from her red past; what he helped her escape from. He told her of Tobi, his brother. Of how his dad once hit him so hard he has hearing issues and that was the beginning of the end of good ears for him. Of the circus and of Trickshot.

Those were some days, but every night in  the bed they shared, she shook every night with nightmares, waking up in a cold sweat, he, of course, did his best to soothe her. Held her, kissed her head, walked with her, gave her the space she needed, anything. He kept his hearing aids in most of the time with her around. Lyon wasn't sure of many things, what finally pushed her to come one, but he knew why. She needed breathing space.

"I don't think it's healthy to drink straight from the pot, Lyon." Sherry chastised from the counter, watching her long time partner do just that. In her hands was a mug no doubt filled with the tea she bought herself every two weeks, and the archer merely shrugged. Carl came running in and brushed up against his owner's legs while the pot-less hand of Lyon patted the dog's gray head.

"Carl seems to be hyper today," this comment earned _'mhmm'_ in conformation from the woman known as Black Widow. She pushed herself off the counter and took a few steps towards the dog and its owner.

"I think he wants a walk. I'll take him," at these words, Sherry put her now empty mug down and reached behind Lyon on the table for the Carl's leash, prompting the dog to wag it's tail. Lyon raised an eyebrow at Sherry, their height difference making it easier to get a closer look as their chests brushed each other. Her face seemed calm, too calm, in fact, which made it easier for him to know something was bothering her.

"Want me to go with you?" He asked. _Want to talk about it?_

"No, I'll go by myself. Just me and Carl." _No. Not right now._

"I'll be in the study, Fullbuster texted me an idea about arrowheads and I'm gonna look into it. You know, math and design wise. My area of things, I don't have thighs that can kill a man."

At this, Sherry smiled, even laughing softly, and leaned away from him in order to bend to get Carl on his leash. Standing, she put her hair in a ponytail tail and offered him a small smile. "See ya later alligator."

Lyon smirked at that, "See ya in a while, crocodile."

As it turns out, Gray Fullbuster texting him turned into actual conversations to improve arrows and different kinds. Among other things until one day Iron Man finally asked:

" _You know_ , Legolas, you could come and finally nest yourself into the tower. I even gave you a high floor."

As usual, Lyon rolled his eyes at the billionaire's quips and considered it. "I'll let you know another time."

"Any word from the super spy?"

" _Goodbye_ Gray."

With her head on his chest, Lyon looked up at the ceiling and sighed softly. Sherry was just falling asleep after another nightmare and he had not had the welcome to fall back asleep yet again. A part of him didn't want too. It was, after all almost dawn and his thumb was slowly drawing circles on Sherry's arm. He found out that that action helped soothe her. If you knew that you'd have to go back in the action at some time but he also knew you didn't want to leave her behind. They were partners, after all. And with a glance at the arrow necklace he gave her, he thought that perhaps partners in more than one way.

When the time came a few hours later, that Sherry woke up, she stretched out like a cat, much different then the dog at her feet. Her eyes registered him watching her and the woman smiled, "Creeper,"

Lyon didn't defend himself, only shrugged sat up, "Want coffee or tea?"

"Coffee for now."

Sitting up, Lyon did his own stretches before getting up, his back cracking loud enough for Carl to blink at him. As he left the room, he didn't notice how Sherry had a frown on her face, how thoughtful she looked, how plain sad she looked. Instead, as he saw her as she entered the kitchen, smiling at him with her hair in a bun. He saw in her eyes, something there, but she sipped her coffee and complained about something or another and he sat at the small kitchen table watching her on the counter.

He knew she was keeping some sort of secret, but not even _Hawkeye_ , known for his unusually meticulous eyes could see what the Black Widow kept under wraps. And so, he sipped his coffee and listened,  pretending to wake up even though he hasn't slept and let her do her coping. He knew there was a big event which triggered SHIELD's disbandment, and he was foggy on the details as Sherry didn't share too much.  

"You've worn your hearing aids all morning, Lyon. You okay?" 

It were those words that brought him to actually conversing. Keeping his face relaxed, he answered with a half truth, "I woke up before you and put them in. Its easier to have them in more often than not."

At this, Sherry raised an eyebrow,  "I do know ASL, Lyon."

 "Funny. So do I, Sherry." He quipped in response, Sherry rolled her eyes and threw a gesture with her hands that you don't even need to be good with ASL to understand. "I also know sign language in other languages."

"I bet your German is just as bad."

"Better than your normal sign language, Sherry."

At this, she extends her right leg and nudges his left shoulder with her foot as retaliation.

It was when the Tornado was definitely going to hit them when Lyon was happy he moved his workshop to the basement. Carl, Sherry and himself were safely away from any natural disaster waiting to happen. Really, after Norse Gods and Aliens; this seemed merely dull. He was surprised they were even hiding.

"I think you should go back in action, Lyon. You don't need to stay for me."

Okay, that surprised him more. His blue eyes blinked at his partner, and she continued, "you've been talking to Gray more and getting restless. I know if I was already in the field, in New York, you would be as well. You've been here for me."

"Is that a bad thing?" The question was asked with only a little bit of childish defense. He didn't like being called out, but Sherry didn't care all that much.

Sherry picked up the blueprints of some arrows by her left leg and examined them before she smiled at Lyon. "No. It's not bad. But Boomerang arrows, Lyon? Why?"

Embarrassed, he shifted in his seat, resting his chin on his palm while his elbow was crushing his leg. "Because.....boomerangs."

It was a Saturday morning when Lyon was all packed up and ready to go. Sherry was watching him, knowingly and Carl was joining in on watching his master. Dressed in black and dark purple he paused in his movements, waiting for Sherry to say something. The entire house went still, the only movement coming from Sherry as she walked towards him, with an expression only Lyon could read.

"You're taking my advice, I see." There was amusement in her tone and big blue eyes.

"Yeah. I am."

"I'll look after the farm for you."   _I'll be fine._

"I know you will." _I'll be there when you need me._

Carl barked and Lyon bent, patting his dog and letting himself be licked. Standing up, he looked down at Sherry who then placed a hand on his chest and kissed the cheek not slobbered with dog kisses. He nodded at her and left with his bag in hand. "See ya later alligator." Her words were soft and full of promise.

"See ya in a while, crocodile."

Gray was as obnoxious as ever when he shower up at Avengers Tower.

 **  
** A few weeks later, Lyon walked in alongside Jellal Fernandes, Captain America himself, when the sight of Sherry greeted the pair in the lobby. "Heya, you two!" Sitting at her feet, who immediately went alert once Lyon was in full sight was Carl, whose tail began to wag and barked. Jellal only seemed mildly surprised at that.

Lyon didn't care; he was home.


End file.
